Don't Ever Let It End
by Agent Striker
Summary: "I'm tired of pretending." Totally Tiva one shot with mild spoilers for 9 or 10 episodes anywhere from season 3-9. Alternating POVs...Please read and review!


**Yoyoyoyoyoyo! It's Striker's Song Fic Time again! The Song? **_**Don't Ever Let It End**_**. The Band? Nickelback. The Characters? Tony and Ziva. The why? I'm bored. **

**Song= Italics **

**Ziva then Tony the Ziva…yada and so forth.**

* * *

><p><em>Don't let it end<br>Don't let it end  
>Don't ever let it end<em>

Partners are like best friends, worst enemies, your biggest competition, and your biggest fan all rolled into one person. But they're always there for you.

I fluctuate between wanting him to be happy and wanting to pound his face into the asphalt. When he talked about Wendy, his eyes softened and you could see him reliving his past. She still meant something to him, but I couldn't decide what. An old lover, a good memory of the past? An old lover that he wanted to be a part of his life again? A true love that was lost and now is found?

If he loves her, I want him to find her and begin his life. If he doesn't, I hope he keeps the memories. If he wants to talk, I'm here…if not, I'm here too.

We'll always be partners.

_Well, I've got two tickets to the game  
>It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday<br>And I'll walk you home when the whole thing's done  
>If you're there, I don't even care which team won<br>We can stop at the coffee shop  
>And make fun of the cops in the parking lot<br>We can laugh as we both pretend  
>That we're not in love and that we're just good friends<em>

I can't imagine losing her…as a matter of fact, I don't imagine losing her. We've come to close to many times.

Anytime she's behind the wheel of a car.

The serial killer she was sent to track that ended up tracking her.

Her face when she walked in on Michael and I.

Picturing her in the searing heat of the Israeli runway watching the plane leave, an iron bird who'd lost its will to fight back.

Africa. Saleem and Somilia.

_Well, I'm tired of pretending  
>But I'm terrified of it ending<br>I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end  
>And I know you feel the same way<br>Cause you told me drunk on your birthday  
>And as you pulled to me<br>You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"_

_Don't let it end  
>Don't let it end<br>Don't ever let it end_

"If you had ever had some military training then maybe you would have learned to follow orders!"

He spun around, his eyes flashing at me, again, "What, like you? We were given a direct order _not _to engage, I recall you were the first one to throw a punch!"

"It was a reflex!"

"Really, then what happened after? The last thing I remember before the lights going out was you kimbo slicing through a room full of guards. Was that a reflex?"

I fought back the urge to punch him as my anger burst, "Yes! It was. Gunshot went off. I saw YOU-" I swallowed my words at the look on his face.

We stood as the elevator slowly ascended, "I'm tired of pretending," he finally said in a lower voice.

My anger seemed to fade away, "So am I."

_Saturday, I'm gonna take her out  
>Cause her favorite band is gonna play downtown<br>Gonna sing the song we've all heard of  
>About those two young friends that should've fell in love<br>Later on, we'll cut through the park  
>And she can hold my hand, cause she hates the dark<br>And we can laugh as we both pretend  
>That we're not in love and that we're just good friends<em>

"So, what happened?" She asked. Apparently she thought I wasn't going to answer because she fired off another question, in a slightly lower voice, "You ever, umm, regret not having- a wife, and kids? Especially this time of year. Hanukkah is all about family, is it not the same with Christmas?"

"I'm going to go check out that guy in the blue hoodie."

"It is a woman!"

And we're just friends, I thought to myself.

_Well, I'm tired of pretending  
>But I'm terrified of it ending<br>I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end  
>And I know you feel the same way<br>Cause you told me drunk on your birthday  
>And as you pulled to me<br>You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"_

_Don't let it end  
>Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)<br>Don't ever let it end_

"Thinkthey bought it?" I asked.

"I did," Tony smirked.

"That's fairly obvious."

"For your information, that's my knee."

Volunteering information, the first sign of lying, "Whatever. You can get off me now.**"**

"It's only been ten minutes. I have a reputation to protect."

"We not even sure if we're under surveillance yet Tony."

"You can't be too careful when you're under cover. Let's give it another forty minutes just to be realistic."

_The greatest times we ever had  
>It's crazy now just looking back, we can laugh<br>You never know where life's gonna go  
>Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know<br>About Sunday night just her and I  
>Sitting side by side in the full moonlight<br>I pulled her close, just to hold her tight  
>And the both of us could tell it just felt right<br>She looked at me in the sweetest way  
>Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say<br>Must've took a while just to find the words  
>Cause she cut me off and finally said it first<em>

_Well, I'm tired of pretending  
>But I'm terrified of it ending<br>I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end  
>And you know I feel the same way<br>Cause I told you drunk on my birthday  
>And as you pulled me near<br>You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"_

"I was not sure what to say."

"But you were sure it had to be said in the men's room."

"I'm sure it had to be said."

I didn't say anything, so she continued, "When you shot Michael, I almost killed you where you stood-"

"I wasn't standing," I interjected.

"No you weren't, you were lying on the ground, without adequate backup, completely violating protocol."

"And doubled parked."

"Yes, I noticed," she paused for a second, "but that does not matter. Just like it does not matter how it worked out. For Michael."

"So what does?" the question that had been screaming in my brain came out as a whisper.

She placed her hand next to mine and I could see her looking at the side of my face from my view in the mirror, "That you had my back, that you have _always_had my back. And that I was-wrong, to question your motives."

I looked at her, "So why did you?"

"I trusted my brother Ari, I trusted Michael, I could not afford to trust you."

I turned to her, planning to crack a joke, "I thought you didn't know what to say."

"Guess I had a long time to think about- things."

I snorted softly, "I'm sorry, Ziva."

She shook her head vigorously, "No. It is I who am sorry."

Then, leaning forward, she did something totally unexpected that I'll never forget. She kissed me.

_Don't let it end  
>Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)<br>Don't ever let it end_

* * *

><p><strong>Epi's quoted or referenced:<strong>

**Newborn King**

**Cloak**

**Agent Afloat**

**Last Man Standing**

**Silent Night **

**Aliyah **

**Truth or Consequences **

**Under Covers**

**Reunion **

**This actually started out as a one shot with just the partners speel in the beginning, then I heard this song and was blown away by how much it fit TIVA. I'm actually really loving it...and it was fun to write! So, review and listen to the song!**

**~Striker**


End file.
